Maison des Désirs
by tenshi-aerith
Summary: Maison des Désirs, un lugar donde cualquier deseo puede hacerse realidad...solo existe una regla, no enamorarte nunca.¿Que pasa si la infringes? SephxAerisxCloud
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **_Todos los personajes son propiedad de SQUARE ENIX , yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.._**.

Estaba dando un sorbo a mi descafeinado con moca cuando lo vi, aquel anuncio en ese periódico parisino llamo mi atención. Desde que había llegado a París no había hecho mas que obsesionarme con aquella magnifica casa "Maison des Désirs" y ahora resulta que por azares del destino se encontraba en venta, eso es lo que se dice un golpe de suerte. No sabia porque, pero desde que la había visto en fotografías aquella mansión había calado de una forma inimaginable en mi, su historia se remontaba a años atrás, donde decían que dicho lugar era una casa de señoritas, o hablando en plata, un prostíbulo; Pero por lo que leí aquel lugar había sido mucho mas que eso, había sido una sala magnifica de espectáculos de todo tipo, allí un hombre bien avenido podía encontrar diversión, compañía femenina, bebida y placer...una casa para los deseos, deseos de todo tipo...Y porque iba a querer adquirir una casa como aquella? Os preguntareis...Pues la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se, hay una parte de mi que me obliga a hacerlo, como si en realidad no fuera yo, pero eso es algo que se repite durante toda mi vida, ya entenderéis el porque...

Apunte el numero de contacto que aparecía en el periódico y apure mi descafeinado para salir de aquel café bohemio típicamente francés, ahora tenia asuntos mas importantes que resolver.

Por cierto, aun ni me presente...Me llamo Marlene, tengo 22 años soy historiadora y a la vez heredera de una gran fortuna, mi padre biológico murió hace mucho, creo que ni lo recuerdo, pero a pesar de este triste acontecimiento la suerte o el destino quiso que me adoptara mi otro padre, Barret...lo adoro, y no porque me consienta en todo, bueno eso también influye...pero le quiero por todo lo que me ha brindado y la libertad que me dio para tomar mis propias decisiones...gracias a el me convertí en lo que soy. A pesar de ser lo que algunos podrían decir una "niña mimada" yo no me considero eso, podría estar rodeada de todo lujo y hacer locuras al estilo Hollywood sin embargo mi pasatiempo favorito es cultivar flores...me encantan los lirios, eso es otra faceta que no entiendo mía, siempre he tenido predilección por esa flor...desde niña...pero no encuentro una razón. Amor? Soy soltera y nunca he tenido novio ni nunca me han besado, y no porque sea fea o no tenga tiempo...en realidad soy bastante mona, y no es por darme aires...soy alta, delgada pelo castaño largo atado normalmente en una trenza con un lazo, ojos castaños y expresivos, y como dice mi padre mi cara expresa la dulzura de una niña...aunque ya no lo sea... El caso es que siempre rechazo a todos, supongo que espero a alguien...aunque todavía no se a quien...solo se que mi corazón espera...esa es otra faceta extraña mía...Hay muchas cosas raras en mi vida, ya os lo había advertido, mis sueños no son normales , hay veces que siento como si en realidad fuera otra persona y todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora solo fuera un sueño...

Tras llamar y quedar con el vendedor me dirigí en mi coche pequeño hacia "Maison des Désirs" no tenia tiempo que perder, quería entrar allí, y solo de pensarlo mi corazón se aceleraba como nunca...cuando llegue observe la mansión con asombro, era grande, los jardines esplendidos y bien cuidados con varias fuentes decorativas y la casa de estilo antiguo mostraba una belleza que no se comparaba con las fotografías que había visto...realmente era preciosa... además el cosquilleo que recorría mi nuca solo con tocar las verjas de entrada no hacia mas que acelerar mas mi corazón. El ir vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y un sencillo suéter rosa me hacia sentirme indigna de entrar a aquel paraíso...

El vendedor, un hombre bastante amable aunque misterioso, me guió por aquel lugar narrando la historia de aquel sitio, aunque parecía mas que la que guiaba el camino era yo misma...es como si conociera todo aquello de antemano...Mis pasos me guiaron hasta una enorme biblioteca...

-"Una biblioteca en una casa de citas?"- Pregunte extrañada.  
-"En realidad esto no era solo un prostíbulo señorita, "Maison des Désirs" era un lugar de culto a la belleza, no solo física...como la de una mujer...si no también la belleza artística...Todas las que trabajaban aquí debían no solo ser hermosas, también inteligentes... A un hombre no solo se le puede cautivar con una bonita cara...tenga eso presente..."-Todo esto me lo dijo mirándome directamente, como si hubiera algo que el supiera pero yo desconociera...Era extraño, pero aquel hombre se me hacia familiar, al igual que todo aquello.  
-"Veo que a usted también le apasiona la historia de este lugar..."-Pronuncie mirando la casa melancólica  
-"Si...este lugar esconde muchas historias, y hoy es San Valentin, día de los enamorados... seguro que por esta época se fraguaron muchas historias entre estas paredes..."  
-"San Valentin solo es un día mas..."-Dije yo cortante, nunca me había gustado aquella fiesta estúpida para enamorados...siempre me sentía extraña, vulnerable y...nostálgica...como si esa fecha marcara algo mas...

El timbre sonó repentinamente, el hombre se disculpo educadamente diciendo que había mas interesados en aquella casa y que ,por lo tanto, el nuevo visitante debía ser uno de ellos, me invito a investigar la casa todo cuanto quisiera...y yo por supuesto no lo desperdicie...  
Me quede sola en aquella enorme biblioteca, decidí investigar para ver que lecturas tenían, la verdad es que había de todo tipo... Entre tanto libro observe en una estantería de las mas viejas unos cuantos tomos de mitología que parecían interesantes...me disponía a coger un tomo antiguo de la Odisea cuando un libro pequeño de tapas gastadas cayó a mis pies...  
Lo abrí cuidadosamente, como si aquel pequeño libro fuera un tesoro, en cuanto abrí la tapa observe un pañuelo bordado, dentro tenia algo...un lirio...un lirio manchado...

Aquel libro era un diario...

1_4 de febrero una fecha para recordar, fecha de inicio y fin de un amor.  
Esta historia es sobre... el amor...un amor que durara por siempre, un amor que va mas allá de la vida y la muerte. Un amor en Maison des Désirs, donde cualquier deseo se puede cumplir..._

_Era joven, acababa de finalizar una misión con mis compañeros , las guerras eran continuas por lo que íbamos y veníamos por el país como mercenarios...yo no era el único... muchos jóvenes se habían tirado a esa profesión...  
Mi amigo, Zack, un tipo único, tomo a bien gastar nuestra ultima recaudación en París... era bastante mujeriego por lo que no me sorprendió que quisiera que fuéramos a uno de aquellos tuburios, sin embargo Zack me había llevado a la casa mas ilustre de todo París "Maison des Désirs" donde cualquier hombre con dinero encontraría el paraíso... La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo, tanta luz y derroche...pero por una vez podíamos permitírnoslo..._

_  
Nos pasaron a una enorme sala llena de gente y sillones con cortinas a modo de reservados...a nosotros nos guiaron a uno de ellos...Zack ya estaba agarrado de una pelirroja y se estaba besando con ella en el sillón de en frente...Yo mantenía mi copa mientras miraba todo a mi alrededor, la ver dad es que la compañía no me interesaba...  
Observe a todas las jóvenes por allí repartidas...todas hermosas...con los labios pintados de diferentes colores destilando sonrisas seductoras, algunas entalladas en los vestidos de época, otras con escasa ropa, estilo árabe...toda una mezcolanza de diferentes tipos,como un jardín lleno de flores... Cualquier capricho seria acudido por una de esas hermosas chicas, pues mientras tuvieras dinero, serias amado, alagado y colmado de atenciones...Los ojos de aquellas chicas solo mostraban ambición, una hermosa ambición...te dejarían con los bolsillos vacíos antes de que te dieras cuenta y solo con dos palabras...Después de todo, muchas flores tienen espinas..._

_  
Una morena exuberante se sentó a mi lado...  
-"Estas solo?"- Hablo pausadamente y de forma seductora- "Eso puede solucionarse..."  
La morena paso su mano por mi mejilla de forma pausada, deleitándose con la caricia, en verdad era muy atractiva, se recosto levemente sobre mi mientras rozaba sus labios por mi mejilla y llegaba hasta mi oreja  
-"Me llamo Tifa...me gustas mucho...y esto no es ninguna mentira..."  
Zack había desaparecido con aquella pelirroja, Tifa me miro fijamente y se mordió los labios pintados de rojo sensualmente, aquella mujer era una embaucadora...pero estaba consiguiendo lo que quería...ahora la deseaba, y en una cama a solas..  
-"Yo me llamo Cloud..."-Le dije de manera ronca y excitada  
Acerco sus labios a los mios y los devoro con deleite, su lengua se adentro de manera peligrosa y la paso por mis labios. Sentí como se sentaba sobre mi a horcajadas, me alarme pero me volví a tranquilizar al observar que todos estaban mas o menos a lo mismo...la apreté contra mi y sus pechos, enormes por cierto, se aplastaron contra mi...su mano jugueteaba por mi pecho y fue bajando sutilmente hasta mas abajo del pantalón mientras ella sonreía picara...Comenzó a tocarme descaradamente mientras se frotaba contra mi de manera deshinibida...La pare antes de que las cosas fueran a mas...  
-"Que...que pasa?"- Dijo ella disgustada- "No te gusta lo que hago?"  
-"No...ahora no es el momento...voy a por una copa y mejor nos encontramos en un lugar mas privado..."-Le dije para luego besarla de manera salvaje. Ella sonrío y me paso una llave...  
-"En el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda...te estaré esperando..."-Dijo levantándose y giñandome un ojo..._

_Al final había caído...Y era claro que Tifa solo quería mi dinero, pero una noche con una belleza dispuesta a hacerme todo lo que deseara era una oferta atractiva...  
Me levante para ir a otro salón donde estaba una barra, me acerque para pedir un wisky doble...me rescosté perezosamente sobre la barra, y cuando giro mis ojos azules...la vi.__  
Todo dejo de moverse, solo estaba aquella visión perfecta, supe en aquel momento que mi vida había cambiado para siempre, yo estaría ligado a Maison des Désirs desde ese instante al igual que ella._

_****__Quería probar algo distinto y poco a poco se fue fraguando esta historia en mi cabeza...va ser una historia corta, de pocos capítulos, esta algo extraña al principio pero tranquilidad...todo se ira aclarando con el tiempo...esto es parte del encanto de la historia...XD Y antes de que me lo preguntéis, este historia va ser un Clerith totalmente! porque me pareció que esta parejita se merecía una historia...y los personajes van quedar algo diferentes al juego, pero eso suele pasar en una historia AU  
Espero que guste! dejad Rewiews, buenos o malos, los acepto todos! XD  
_  
Besos

___Tenshi-Aerith_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Square-Enix, yo solo los tomo prestados para formar mi historia, que por su puesto es ficticia y no guarda relación con el juego...XD

--

Era la criatura mas perfecta que había visto jamas, ver aquella visión era algo simplemente irreal, solo posar sus ojos sobre ella lo hacia sentirse indigno de mirar algo tan puro...  
Era simplemente perfecta...llevaba un vestido blanco de gasa de tirantes finos ,bajo el pecho llevaba un lazo rosa que entallaba el vestido al rededor de la zona, el resto del vestido caía libremente hasta los pies, en el cuello un colgante de plata con un corazón. El pelo se veía sedoso, era muy largo, y ondulado, lo llevaba recogido de manera casual en un moño revuelto, algunos bucles revoltosos se salían y enmarcaban su bello rostro. Su rostro...nunca había visto tanta armonía en los rasgos de una persona...unos ojos grandes y verdes, un verde resplandeciente como una joya...sus mejillas del color de los melocotones, su piel era fina y blanca, y sus labios eran la mayor tentación vista por un hombre...rosados y apetecibles.  
Vio como andaba y como muchos hombres se giraban a su paso, pero ella no dirigía ni una triste mirada a ninguno, su vestido se ondeaba con cada paso que daba y los bucles castaños iban y venían ritmicamente con su andar, se paro para coger una copa de una bandeja que le ofreció una camarera y llevo a sus labios lentamente, sensualmente...no creo que ni ella misma supiera el marco tan sensual que estaba dando...  
Pronto muchos hombres vestidos de trajes costosos la rodearon, ella les sonrío, aunque mis ojos azules captaron que aquella sonrisa era falsa, sus ojos ocultaban una tristeza y soledad imperceptibles para otros...pero que si lo eran para mi...  
Un hombre alto y de cabello plateado se acerco a ella y la agarro por el codo posesivamente mientras sonreía con triunfo, ella bajo su mirada con tristeza...

-"_Lo siento caballeros, pero la señorita Aerith tiene compañía...la mía..._"-Eso fue lo que oí ,y sus ojos aguamarina mostraron triunfo al hacerlo, me dio repugnancia la forma en la que hablo de la dama...Aerith...su nombre era tan armonioso como ella...

Tenia los ojos fijos en aquella escena cuando por solo unas décimas de segundos sus orbes esmeraldas se cruzaron con las mías azules, solo fue una fracción de segundo, pero para mi fue el regalo mas grande concedido por dios; Juraría que ella también me miro fijo, pero no supe desvelar sus emociones...Casi inmediatamente bajo su mirada y sonrió de manera leve, sonreía por mi? Algo así era descabellado, no podía imaginarme cosas o acabaría como aquellos que la rondaban sin conseguir ni una palabra a cambio. Una mujer como aquella era inalcanzable para un hombre como yo, que no tenia ni donde caerse muerto...  
El hombre de cabello plateado se llevo a la chica a una mesa alejada del gentío, donde se sentaron ambos con dos hombres mas, de apariencia noble, tendrían que serlo, pues apostaba que aquel tipejo solo se mezclaría con gente de su clase...Paso su brazo por los hombros de la dama que seguía con la mirada baja y que se veía ciertamente incomoda...Otra vez...me miro otra vez, pero esta vez con una mirada casi de suplica, sus ojos verdes parecían realmente tristes...me pedía que la llevara lejos? Querría salvarla, pero casi ni la conocía, y apostaba a que el hombre que la acompañaba me mataría si lo intentaba.

Me gire en mi sitio para intentar seguir bebiendo, ver a aquella mujer me había resecado terriblemente la garganta...Quería acercarme a ella...deseaba tocarla, o simplemente poder decirle algo, pero solo me podía limitar a observarla...Tenia que encontrar el modo de llegar a ella...Sabia que las casualidades no existían, en mi mundo solo existen un cumulo de circunstancias que te llevan a tomar ciertos caminos; Y mi camino era ella, estaba seguro...Nunca antes me había estremecido con una leve mirada... El destino me había llevado allí, aquella noche y en aquel momento, solo para encontrármela...  
Observe la llave que anteriormente Tifa me había pasado...

-"_Lo siento Tifa_"- Me dije a mi mismo- "_Ahora tengo asuntos mas importantes que resolver..._"

--

Solo tenia 18 años...Si ,aun era muy joven, entonces como me encontraba en un lugar como aquel? Fácil, aquel sitio representaba una cierta estabilidad que nunca había gozado en mi vida, aquel sitio era mi destino...

Desde que tuve uso de memoria me encontré sola en el mundo, nunca tuve ambiciones, y el crimen no era una opción para una muchacha como yo... Anduve errante toda mi vida, malviviendo y trabajando en distintas cosas, siempre intentando mantenerme en el camino del bien... Cuando cumplí 16 me lo encontré a El...Por aquel entonces trabajaba de florista, vendiendo flores en los suburbios de París, donde las calles me habían criado. El se veía como un gran hombre; fuerte, apuesto y de buena posición...No entendía como un hombre como aquel podía pasear por un lugar como eran los barrios bajos de París... Me sentí una pequeña hormiga ante su presencia, por lo que intentaba pasar desapercibida ante El...  
Lo vi muchas veces mas, venia cada mes, visitaba las casas de gente tan pobre como yo y se llevaba a sus hijas a cambio de dinero...No entendía como los padres eran capaces de semejante cosa, quizás fue mejor criarme sola...pero entiendo que la gente pobre se nuble con unas monedas de oro, nunca verían tanto dinero en su vida, y aquella oferta era mas de lo que la vida les había dado nunca...  
A veces sentía como si me mirara, como si sus ojos me observaran en silencio, pero aquello solo me pareció,en un primer momento, una suposición estúpida, un noble no se fijaría nunca en una florista pobre y sola...

Una noche el apareció, pero no se dirigió a ninguna casa, caminaba tan decidido que me daba temor. Yo me puse en una esquina con la cabeza agachada y arrugando con la mano que tenia libre la falda de mi vestido, si a aquello se le podía llamar vestido...la otra mano apretaba la canasta de flores que llevaba...Sentí una presencia delante mía, y levante mi cara atemorizada...El estaba en frente mio, mirándome de manera incierta...Me miraba tan fijo que creía que estaba leyendo mi temor...

-"_Cuanto cuestan las flores?_"- Dijo el con su tono varonil.

Me quede estática durante un momento, alguien como el se dirigía a mi? Las manos me temblaban. siempre le habia tenido miedo...

- "_U...Una un franco...Señor..._"-Dije yo tartamudeando y bajando la mirada...

Me cogió del mentón y me levanto la cara, me miro fijamente, escudriñando mi rostro cuidadosamente.

-"_Mírame _"- Ordeno

Yo le mire, asustada y temblando. El clavo sus ojos en los mios y pareció sorprenderse al principio para luego formar una leve sonrisa en su cara de placer. Tenia los ojos de color aguamarina, fieros y fríos como los de una serpiente, en sus ojos se podía leer que aquel hombre podría ser letal si se lo proponía. Acaricio levemente con su pulgar mi mentón, y yo me puse aun mas nerviosa, a El eso parecía divertirle.

-"_Uhmm...acompáñame_"- Dio como una orden.Y yo le seguí, no podía negarme ante un noble, podría matarme y nadie diría nada...Mi vida era tan insignificante en esos momentos que negarme no habría tenido sentido.

Me guío hasta su coche motorizado, nunca había visto uno...y aquel era tan elegante que me sentía indigna de mirarlo y mucho menos de entrar como el me había mandado...  
Cuando monte el me miro fijo, yo iba a su lado con la cabeza agachada sin pronunciar palabra, no sabia que quería de mi aquel hombre, pero no confiaba en sus intenciones...

-"_Como te llamas pequeña?_"- Dijo el mirando al frente mientras conducía.  
-"_A...Aerith señor..._"-Dije yo temblando y arrugando el vestido sentada a su lado.  
-"_Me llamo Sephiroth, aunque tu ya me debes haber visto antes..._"- Yo asentí dándole la razón.  
-"_Yo también te había visto Aerith_"- Dijo cambiando sus ojos de la carretera para mirarme. Yo me sorprendí mucho ante aquellas palabras.

Cuando me di de cuanta había parado el motor y nos encontrábamos frente a un bloque de casas en el centro de la ciudad. El se bajo y me ayudo a bajar... No me gustaba como se estaban poniendo las cosas y menos cuando el abrió una de las puertas de la casa y me guio hasta adentro... Me gire temblando cuando oí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y apreté mis ojos completamente aterrorizada, ahora estaba a su merced y podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera...

-"_Tranquila..._"-Dijo pasando sus manos por mis hombros- "_No es mi intención hacerte daño pequeña..._"

Yo abrí mis ojos poco a poco, aun con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de ellos y lo observe mirándome fijamente...

-"_Esta es una de mis casas en el centro, pero en realidad vivo a la afueras, en Maison des Désirs...lo conoces?"_- Dijo mientras se servía una copa. Yo negué levemente.  
-"_Supongo que nunca has salido de los suburbios, así que es lógico que no lo conozcas..._"-Dijo sentándose en un sillón e invitándome a hacer lo mismo, cosa que rechacé.  
-"_Perdón señor...pero..que es lo que quiere de mi?_"- Dije con la manos juntas y nerviosa.

El suspiro ,dejo su copa y se levanto para acercarse a mi despacio, volvió a cogerme por el mentón obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, justo como lo había hecho anteriormente.

-"_Supongo que nunca te has dado de cuenta de lo que posees.._."-Dijo escudriñandome, aparto sus mano de mi mentón y me acaricio levemente la mejilla.  
-"_Eres muy hermosa pequeña..._"-Pronuncio de manera ronca.Aparto sus manos y se puso detrás mía agarrándome por los hombros y acariciándolos levemente...  
-"_Ven conmigo Aerith_"- Dijo cerca de mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera- "_Ven conmigo y te prometo, que nunca mas pasaras penurias, seras una reina...una estrella, te convertiré en una..._"  
-"_No entiendo..._"-El me giro encarándome.  
-"_Te estoy proponiendo que seas la nueva estrella de Maison des Désirs..._"- Yo le mire confundida-" _Aquello es una casa de espectáculos...entre otras cosas..._"-Yo comprendí y aparte sus manos de mi bruscamente.  
-"_No! Yo no...no se y..no vendo mi cuerpo..._"-Dije temblando.  
-"_No te niegues, sabes que nunca tendrás una mejor opción..._"-Yo volví a negar- "_No te pido que te vendas Aerith...Nunca dejaría que te tocaran..._"- Hablo acariciándome otra vez la cara.  
-"_Entonces..._"-Murmure sin saber.  
-"_No sabes lo que provocas en los hombres con esa inocencia pequeña..._"-Explico con la voz ronca y los ojos oscurecidos-" _El saber que nadie te ha tocado nunca, es suficiente para desearte_"- Y me abrazo, tan fuerte que podía axfisiarme, sentía su respiración y la mía propia, nunca había estado tan cerca y en esa situación con un hombre...Sentí como quitaba la pañueleta de mi pelo y lo dejaba suelto, el se separo para mirarme con los labios entreabiertos, deslizo sus dedos por mi pelo y poso sus dedos en mi cuello...

-"_Apuesto a que nunca te han besado..._"-Dijo acercándose levemente hacia mi , veía como se acercaba y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, si no lo hacia me besaría...gire levemente mi cara y sus labios chocaron contra mi mejilla, El se aparto y sonrió...

-"_He acertado.Ven conmigo Aerith, no dejare que nadie te toque salvo yo, y solo lo haré cuando tu lo desees...te lo prometo pequeña..._"-Lo mire esperanzada, el sonrío y me beso levemente, esta vez yo no opuse resistencia.

-"_Solo prométeme que nunca amaras a otro que no sea yo...NUNCA..._"-Susurro contra mis labios

Parecía sincero, la verdad es que no debía confiar en el, pero la vida no me daba muchas opciones, y aquello era mas de lo que me merecía, aquel hombre me daba una vida con la que solo podía soñar a cambio de que lo amara algún día...no me pedía que lo hiciera en aquel momento, me dejaba libertad... Además se veía gentil conmigo, nadie nunca lo había sido... Algunos dicen que el destino es el que te busca, mi destino me vino a buscar en forma de aquel hombre y me daba una vida nueva...Así fue como acabe en Maison de Désirs, acabe atada a aquel lugar, y a la promesa de nunca amar...Pues me di de cuenta de que nunca podría amar a Sephiroth de la manera en que lo hacia el, por lo tanto debía cerrar mi corazón y guardarlo para siempre intacto;Tras 2 años en aquel lugar lo había entendido...Aquel era mi mundo  
_El amor era algo prohibido para mi..._

Pero mi mundo se vino abajo cuando vi unos ojos del color del cielo, no vi su cara, solo sus ojos... Las barreras que me había afanado en poner en torno a mi corazón se tambalearon como si fueran de papel. Estaba condenada...soñar con amor solo rompería mi corazón...

--

**Respondiendo a rewiews:**

**Nyanda :** A mi esta pareja también me encanta, sobre todo durante el juego y AC, se ven muy lindos, y su amor es tan trágico...snif,snif...Espero que te guste!

**Love Sephiroth :** Se nota verdad? Me lei hace poco la dama de las camelias y como no se me vino la idea de crear una historia parecida con los personajes de FF...además de que Moulin Rouge es una de mis pelis favoritas! XD Asique es muy normal que te suene, porque todo esta sacado de ahí! jijij

_Thank you! :D_

Tenshi-Aerith


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer**: Todos los personajes y sus derechos son propiedad de square-Enix.

---

Me quedé de pie, en medio de el vaivén de la multitud de la sala observando la belleza que irradiaba aquella mujer tan solo con su presencia. Ni siquiera noté como alguien se chocaba conmigo para ,a continuación, oír el ruido de cristales rompiéndose a a mis pies.

-"_Vaya! Otro que se ha quedado prendado de la princesita"_..- Habló una voz femenina con retintín.

Quité mis ojos de la mujer de ojos verdes por un instante para dirigir mi atención a la propietaria de aquella voz aguda y resonante. Me topé con una chica bajita, bastante bajita... con el pelo corto y oscuro y unos ojos grandes y rasgados. A leguas se notaba su origen asiático. Tenía un cuerpo menudo enfundado en un qipao tradicional chino de un color azul brillante y lineas doradas.

-"_Tranquilo guapo, no eres el primero ni el último._"-Añadió con un suspiro.-" _Aunque agradecería que no te quedaras en medio, gracias a ti a ella se le ha caído la bandeja_"- Dijo señalando a una chica que se afanaba en limpiar el desastre provocado de manera nerviosa.

Yo la miré con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y me disculpé con la pobre camarera. Cuando me levanté y miré hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba Aeris ya no la vi.

-"_Ya se ha ido_."

Miré a la chica menuda que ahora estaba a mi lado, apoyada perezosamente en la barra mientras bebía un chupito de una vez.

-"_Por lo que veo Aeris ya tiene otro fan._"- Murmuró desinteresadamente.

-_"La conoces?_"-Pronuncié ansioso.

-"_Claro que la conozco! Todos los que estamos aquí la conocemos. La verdad es que dudo que alguien no sepa quien es._" - Habló prestándole mas atención a la botella que a mi.

-"_Es famosa?_"

Ella me miro con una ceja levantada para luego soltar una carcajada divertida.

-"_Eres nuevo no?_"- Dijo riéndose, ante mi expresión ella continuó- "_No hace falta que me lo confirmes, se ve a leguas. Veras rubito, ella es la estrella de Maison de Désirs."_

Yo me quedé pensativo. Si acercarse a ella ya de por si era difícil con esa información lo veía más complicado.

-"_Pareces simpático, me llamo Yuffie_"- Tendiéndome su mano con una sonrisa. Se veía una chica bastante agradable.

-"_Cloud..._"

-"_Bien Cloud, Creo que has tenido suerte... Por 100 giles te contare todo lo que quieras saber de la princesita_" -Mientras me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Definitivamente me había equivocado, no era tan agradable como parecía. Esa tal Yuffie solo quería sacar ventaja de mi situación. Aunque estaba más que claro que yo no desaprobecharía la oportunidad de saber mas de la chica que me había robado el aliento con una mirada.

-"_Trato hecho._"

Yuffie sonrió complacida mientras se pedía otra botella a cuenta mía.

----

Las manos se deslizaron por su cintura, acariciando casi con desesperación cada parte de su delicado cuerpo. Los besos se volvieron mas intensos, desviándolos de vez en cuando de su boca de fresa hacia la suavidad de su cuello, arrancándole casi sin querer suspiros. Sephiroth besaba muy bien, sin duda seria un amante estupendo. Pero...

Se tensó cuando él la apretó más contra la pared de aquel pasillo, pero aun así le dejó hacer. Por un momento aquella mirada azul la volvió a invadir, olvidándose de su situación. Cuando notó que los tirantes de su vestido se deslizaban por sus brazos se apartó y se intentó cubrir con sus manos. El hombre se apartó aturdido y confundido.

-"_Aun me temes no?_"- Susurró sonriendo de manera amarga.

Sephiroth llevó su mano hacia la suave mejilla femenina, ella agachó la mirada avergonzada por su propia actitud. La miró casi con ternura reflejada en aquellos fríos ojos.

-"_Tu precisamente es quien menos debe temerme._"- Su voz profunda y suave era casi como una melodía. Se acercó a Aeris y beso su frente.

Cuando se separó clavó su mirada en en la chica, recorriéndola con la mirada. Los labios hinchados por los besos , las mejillas acaloradas y el recogido de su pelo revuelto. Sus manos alrededor de sus pechos desnudos, intentando cubrirlos. Se veía como la cortesana que, supuestamente, debería ser.

-"_No siempre podré controlarme así. He sido demasiado paciente durante años,Aeris..._"-Dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-"_Un hombre tiene sus límites. Espero que lo entiendas._"

Sephiroth dio la vuelta y se arregló su camisa y el nudo de su corbata mientras se marchaba con una actitud bastante tranquila. Al contrario que ella, que se encontraba aun temblando.

---

Yuffie me había relatado muchas partes de la vida de ella, Aeris. No todo, desde luego. Como había dicho aquello era un negocio, y si contaba todo de una sola vez no podría sacar tajada... era bastante astuta aquella enana.  
Me había contado como a la entrada de Aeris muchas chicas se habían visto amenazadas por su presencia, lo que había causado recelos en contra de la de ojos esmeralda. También me contó que Sephiroth, el hombre de cabellera plateada y también dueño del local, había dejado de acudir a las camas de muchas de sus antiguas amantes y trabajadoras.  
Cuando le solté 20 giles me contó el porqué. Sephiroth solo quería a Aeris, ninguna otra chica lo satisfaría como ella. Esa revelación hizo hervir mi sangre.

Los chismes habían sido interesantes,pero no me ayudaban en nada para pensar en como acercarme a ella. Tuve que pagarle 100 giles más a Yuffie para que me dijera que la única opción para acercarme a ella era que trabajara allí,en Maison des Dèsirs. Un caza-recompensas como yo tendría fácil el acceso para ser uno de los matones de Sephiroth.

---

Aeris se quito el vestido de un tirón,casi con rabia. Aun temblaba y las lágrimas no cesaban. Se tranquilizó un poco y se puso su camisón de encaje y una bata de dormir por encima. Se deshizo aquel recogido y se dispuso a peinar su cabellera.

Su reflejo en el tocador se veía cada vez mas borroso. Sus rasgos se deformaban de forma grotesca. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Era tan inútil...una arpía. Se odiaba si misma.

¿Porque no podía amar a Sephiroth? Él era siempre tan amable, tan atento. Era atractivo y la amaba, sin duda alguna. Cuando había llegado todas las demás chicas la habían odiado por ser la favorita de Sephiroth. Muchas le dijeron que solo era su nuevo juguete, que pronto se cansaría de ella. Se equivocaron, pese a nunca haberse acostado con él siempre había estado con ella, siempre la había cuidado.  
No podía ser tan difícil! Muchas desearían estar en su puesto! Pero ella no... no conseguía amarlo. Los besos que le daba eran dulces y apasionados, pero a la vez eran tan vacios...  
Le asustaba el tener algún tipo de intimidad con Sephiroth. No porque fuera a lastimarla, si no porque temía no satisfacerlo. Ya sabia que ella no gozaría con aquello, pero le debía mucho a él. En realidad se lo debía todo. Se sorprendía de la paciencia que hasta ahora él había mostrado. Un hombre en su situación ya la habría obligado u sometido, o simplemente se habría cansado de lidiar con una estúpida virgen.  
Si algún día se descontrolaba no lo culparía. No, porque la culpa era de ella. Supuestamente era una cortesana, una mujer que vivía por y para los hombres, alguien que sabía como satisfacerlos y cumplir sus deseos. Que lejos estaba aquella palabra de ella...

Era un desastre como cortesana. Y mas aun como amante.

---

Dos días después...

-"_Joder! No puedo creer que me hallas convencido!_"

El moreno rezongaba en aquella ante-sala. No sabía como se había dejado embaucar tan fácil por su amigo. Ahora se encontraba esperando hablar con el dueño de Maison de Dèsirs para conseguir un trabajo que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

-"_Necesitaban a dos. Si nos presentamos juntos es más probable que nos cojan a nosotros._"

-"_Si, eso ya lo se....lo que no se es porque coño tengo que hacer esto por ti! Me debes una muy gorda chaval!_"

-"_Ya te he dado las gracias!_"-Exclamó exasperado el rubio.

-"_En verdad debe de estar muy buena..._"-Murmuró para sí el de cabello oscuro."

-"_Cállate!"  
_  
-"_En serio, que hagas todo esto por una mujer.... Dios mio! Hay chicas de sobra en este sitio! Porque esa es tan especial?"  
_  
-"_No lo entenderías..._"

-"_Claro que no! Y menos si siempre que te pregunto por ella hablas tan raro..._"

-"_No hablo raro!_"

-"_Claro que lo haces. Es como si te volvieras gay....te pones muy cursi._"

-"_Serás imbécil! Te recuerdo que estoy aquí por una mujer, así que es imposible que sea gay!_"

-"_Más vale que nos paguen bien._"- Habló el moreno tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

-"_Yuffie dijo que si. Además, no creo que eso te importe Zack. En cuanto oíste que los trabajadores de Maison des Dèsirs tenían "diversión" gratuita en seguida te apuntaste."_

-"_Ah, así que por eso estoy aquí. Ya no me acordaba!"_- Exclamó haciendo que el rubio se cayera al suelo de la impresión.

-"_Cloud! tenemos que conseguir ese trabajo a como de lugar!_"- Habló Zack completamente animado y lleno de convicción.

Cloud se llevo una mano a la frente. Zack era demasiado mujeriego.... Ojalá todo saliera bien y pudiera estar cerca de Aeris.

Era lo único que deseaba.

---

_Después de mucho decidí retomar esta historia. Me costó bastante volver a tomarle el hilo, pero bueno...ya que la empecé no me gustaría dejarla a medias. Muchiiisimas gracias a **Nyanda** y **Love Sephiroth**, las únicas que de momento parecen leer la historia. Me alegro mucho de contar con dos lectoras pro-Cleris! XD Y prometo no dejar para tan tarde mis actualizaciones con esta historia! ^^_

_Un beso!  
_

_Tenshi-Aerith_


End file.
